dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kettle
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Toppo (leader) Kahseral (general) Jiren (comrade) Dyspo (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Tupper (comrade) }} Kettol is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Personality Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Kettol was one of the many Pride Troopers chosen to represent Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. When it started, Kettol went up against Shosa for a while before moving on. After witnessing Kale in her Super Saiyan (Berserk) form tear through the arena and the competition (until Jiren defeated her easily), he regrouped with Kahseral, Zoiray, Tupper, & Cocotte and then introduced themselves and posed with their intentions to avenge Vuon as they took on Goku, Caulifla, and Kale. Kettol made his move by trading blows with Caulifla and then attacked her with his Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls and she avoided them for a while until she got injured by the attack and the situation was made worse when he was regrouped with the others and Cocotte created her Cocotte Zone Max to prevent anyone else from coming in. When Kale transformed into a controlled version of her Mastered Super Saiyan Berserk form, she broke through the team's strategy and they resulted in using their United Justice Stream and the two Saiyans counted with their Combined Energy Wave. When the former attack began to overpower the latter, Kale transformed into her Super Saiyan (Beserk) form again but under control this time and overpowered the Troopers' combined attack, which resulted in Kettol, Kahseral, and Zoiray getting blown away and knocked out of the arena and eliminated them from the tournament. Power When the Tournament of Power began, Kettol was able to match Shosa in combat. He was able to effortlessly dodge base Caulifla's attacks. Kettol seems to have tremendous skills over controlling energy attacks as he was seen to control dozens of them at once including to hold and throw at will. His energy balls were strong enough to damage base Caulifla. Afterwards, he alongside Kahseral and Zoiray were knocked out of the arena by the combined beam of Caulifla and Kale. Techniques and Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls' - Kettol is capable of creating many energy balls in the area he is fighting in without having to make any movement, quickly creating many energy spheres in the air and allowing him to surprise foes as they suddenly find themselves surrounded by energy balls. Kettol can then manipulate the spheres as he wises to attack opponents, and create more as he is attacking. *'United Justice Stream' - Similar to Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam, it is a team attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. Voice actors *Japanese: Yusuke Numata *English: TBA Battles *Kettol vs. Shosa *Kettol vs. Caulifla *Kettol, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Zoiray vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Mastered Super Saiyan Berserk/Super Saiyan (Berserk)) Trivia *Kettol's name is derived from , a kitchen appliance used to heat water. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters